Ten Vanilla Recipes of Love
by Gummy Faberry
Summary: Do you know the ten recipes of true love with vanilla? Faberry is about to tell you :P Fluffy plus Cute plus Sweet plus Vanilla plus Love equals Faberry. Crack!Fic One-shot!


**Title: Ten Vanilla Recipes of Love**

**Ranking: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I have faith in Fabray.**

**A/N: This is a sort of Crack!Fic, and it's all about fluffy, cute, sweet, sweet, vanilla love, which equals Faberry! **

**Summary: Do you know the ten recipes of true love with vanilla? Faberry is about to tell you :P Fluffy+Cute+Sweet+Vanilla+Love=Faberry 3 One-shot!**

* * *

_You see, sometimes, fate does its tricks. If you ask how Rachel Berry falls for one and the only Quinn Fabray, they would tell you it all starts with a sweet smell of vanilla._

* * *

The story was a typical love story like any high school TV show. The two main characters are a blonde with sandy gold hair and pale skin and a brunette with chocolate silky tresses and sun-kissed skin; one tall and one short, when the taller one was wearing heels, the shorter one could tuck her head under the other's jaw, and when the shorter one was wearing stiletto, she could bury her face on the other's shoulder; one was the most popular head cheerleader, aka Head Bitch In Charge, the Ice Queen Bee of the school, and the other was the least noticeable captain of the glee club.

* * *

…_one, vanilla+a pair of hazel irises=flipped…_

From the first day at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio, Rachel swooned over the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, but she knew she didn't have a shot with her.

The first day at school, she knew the girl named Quinn, and she had the husky yet sexy voice when she introduced herself to the whole class in Literature class. She also knew that Quinn smelled like vanilla, because among all the empty seats in the room, Quinn chose to sit next to her, and she knew the sweet nature scent of the blonde would become the bittersweet torture of the brunette for the rest of her life. The first day she met Quinn Fabray, she flipped. It was those hazel eyes, something in those dazzling irises.

* * *

…_two, vanilla+sweat=companion…_

They didn't really talk, but they formed a sort of weird tacit understanding. They quickly learnt they had the same drive, the same passion, and the same determination. In fact, Quinn was the only one who appreciated Rachel's music taste, and Rachel was the only one who understood Quinn's sense of humor.

In their sophomore year, Quinn joined the cheerio the same day Rachel became the captain of the glee club. Rachel felt both sad and happy. She knew from that moment the blonde became the butterfly who would fly away from her, but she also knew how much the blonde wanted the uniform, so she was happy for her friend.

Quinn's expression was beyond approach when the brunette nervously congratulated her.

The next morning, when Rachel opened her front door after hearing three light knocks, she was surprised to meet a pair of stunning hazel eyes with flush cheeks and a huge brown paper bag.

"Wanna go for a run before having breakfast together?" Quinn suggested with a smirk.

When the brunette didn't response, Quinn nervously added, "I am just saying, you know, since we both need to work out for the cheerleading and glee, maybe you would like to…"

"I do," answered the brunette quickly. Quinn raised one of her eyebrow, heart flipped when she heard those words. Maybe another time, maybe another place…

They ran together in silence, the brunette in the inside lane and the blonde in the outside who occasionally held out to grab the brunette's hands instinctively when they ran across the street. The brunette bit her lips to hide her smile, when she listened to the blonde's breath and detected the familiar vanilla fragment with a hint of sweat.

They always ended up laughing and fell onto the glass, feeding each other breakfast and getting lost in each other's giggle.

* * *

…_three, vanilla+an raising eyebrow=tease…_

In Junior year, Quinn became the head cheerleader, and she got used to the parting student sea in the hallway when she walked into the school every morning. One hand on her hip, she raised one eyebrow when she approached the diva near the locker.

Rachel swallowed hard, when she noticed the sway on the blonde's hip, the smirk on her face, and the sexy eyebrow. Her head went foggy as soon as the familiar vanilla scent hit her nostril.

"Rachel!" Finn Hudson, aka her so-called boyfriend, jogged up to her side and lay against the locker to greet her, but Rachel found hard to withdraw her eyes from one certain blonde.

She was reminded again the reason why she said yes when the giant quarterback, Finn Hudson, asked her to be his girlfriend: she was longing to taste her friend and to find out whether she tasted as sweet as she smelt.

"Move it, Finnocent! You are crushing her locker." Quinn snapped and pushed the giant boy away, but she calmed down as soon as a small hand got in touch with her arm. Finn might be not sharp and never listen to her when she was talking, but he was a nice boy in general, so Rachel didn't get why the blonde was so irritated with the boy all the time.

"Rach," said the blonde under her breath, as if she was whispering their little secret, "ready for glee?"

Rachel only nodded dumbly, staring straight at those succulent red buds of the blonde as she spoke with a dreamy smile. Rachel was dragged toward the choir room by the blonde, and she still had a hard time to believe that Quinn actually joined glee right after Finn asked Rachel to be his girlfriend.

The vanilla and the raising eyebrow were too distracting, which was exactly the reason why Rachel missed a beat, and Finn broke her nose.

"Rachel!" A husky yet concerned voice called her name, and a pair of strong arms caught her falling body. She felt safe, and the vanilla aroma was the last thing she knew before her world went black.

* * *

…_four, vanilla+medical alcohol=care…_

Her eyes were still closed, but she recognized the medical alcohol from the school nursing room. However, there was something else, something familiar surrounding her, the vanilla scent.

Rachel blinked a few times before she finally got used to the strong light, but the light was soon blocked out by a familiar blond head. Her heart missed a beat, when she felt the hot breath of the blonde on her lips, whose eyes shut tightly with eyelashes shivering nervously.

225.

Two hundred and twenty-five was the first thing popped into Rachel's mind. She covertly counted the number of Quinn's eyelashes one time when she fell asleep in Rachel's lap during a movie night. She chuckled at the memory of that night, the blonde was too tired to open her eyes after a long-day practice, but she pouted and still insisted to have their Friday movie night as usual.

Rachel closed her eyes when she felt the softness of the blonde's lips. She kissed back and sighed when she finally tasted the sweet taste on Quinn's lips, vanilla and strawberry lip gloss, savoring the tenderness of their first kiss.

The blonde's eyes snapped open, but Rachel's arms circled the blonde's neck tighter, effectively stopping her from pulling away.

They eventually had to break away to catch fresh air, and Rachel rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Don't you ever dare to run away, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn gave her lips another peak, sighing contently into the kiss, and nodded with a cozy smile.

"How is your nose feeling?" Quinn whispered into their searing kiss.

"Aching, but not serious."

"Good, because I like the way it is," said Quinn immediately with a hint of relief.

"It's an opportunity for me to get a nose job though," said Rachel with a shrug, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"Don't." Quinn forced the brunette to meet her eyes before saying to her soul with a hue of blush and one hundred percent sincerity, "I think it's cute."

Rachel suddenly realized something and pouted. "You think everything about me is cute!"

"Damn right, you are fucking adorable," replied Quinn with a laugh.

"You don't even pay attention when you are making the comments. You are just trying to humor me," complained the brunette. "With this nose, no one else will want me!"

Quinn suddenly dropped her smile and put on a straight face. "Good, because you are the property of Quinn Fabray, and you are perfect."

* * *

…_five, vanilla+a paper heart=love…_

"I'm coming!"

Rachel heard the knock on the front door and hurried to the door.

She did wonder for a moment, because Finn had broken up with her the night before over the phone, apologizing over and over and sounding pathetic as if he was the one who broke both nose and ribs. In addition to that, the boy always honked the car hone instead of walking up to the door. He said he was afraid that one of her dads would open the door.

When she opened the door however, she met up with a pair of stunning hazel eyes. She swallowed hard, but before she had time to question the blonde, Quinn took over her backpack. Therefore, the brunette had no choice but to follow the blonde to her red truck.

They drove in comfortable silence until the blonde switched on the radio and the brunette started to sing along, earning a chuckle from the blonde, who said nothing and handed over her iPod when the brunette pouted after one of her favorite song ended.

Rachel for the first time wanted the ride from her home to the school was longer, when the blonde parked the car at the parking lot at her usual spot, which was the center of the entire school.

The blonde reached to the back seat and took both their bags out, strutting down to the school.

"Quinn, wait up!" Rachel ran after the blonde, since she was too shock to move for quite a few seconds. "I can take my own bag!"

Rachel ran out of breath soon, and her nose was still hurt, sweat forming on her front head.

Quinn walked back.

Rachel smiled, holding out her hand for her backpack.

However, Quinn surprised her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style toward the hallway.

"Quinn, let me down!" Rachel wiggled to get out of the blonde's strong arms. "I broke my nose not my feet and shoulder!"

Quinn shushed her and held her tightly with a sigh, as if she was talking to a baby throwing tantrums. "What could you do without me?"

Rachel flushed and said nothing, just buried her face further down in the blonde tresses and getting lost in the aroma of vanilla.

Quinn eventually put the brunette down at the classroom and swatted her butt to send her into the class.

Rachel was about to walk into the room, when she realized something in her hand.

"Quinn, you forgot your iPod."

"Keep it. I am thinking that maybe you want to cultivate my Broadway music interest by creating a playlist there."

With that, the blonde walked away with a smirk, leaving the brunette in the hallway.

They shared the next period, AP Literature. Mr. Bailey was talking about rhetoric analyzing research paper, and Quinn got bored, tapping the bottom of her pencil on her notebook

She glanced from the ugliest PowerPoint she had ever seen in her life to the brunette next to her, who was biting her bottom lip and concentrating on the class.

Quinn took Rachel's pen without a word. Rachel kept her eyes in the front of the classroom.

Quinn took Rachel's highlighter without a glance in her direction. Rachel frowned, but she kept silent.

Quinn took her pencil. Rachel frowned and glared at the blonde.

Quinn took her eraser. Rachel turned around to face the blonde.

Quinn ripped a few pieces of paper from her notebook.

"Quinn, stop stealing my stuff!" Rachel huffed, patting the blonde's sneaky hands away and putting all her upper body down on the desk to protect her property.

Quinn snorted, and then the blonde shrugged.

"Well, if you say so, I will steal one more thing."

Rachel followed the blonde's index finger, looking down on her chest.

She blushed, and Quinn smirked smugly.

Rachel chided, "Quinn! I am not giving you my sweater!"

Quinn's eyebrow shot up and gave the brunette an are-you-serious look.

"I am talking about your heart, silly!" Quinn said, pushing her notebook back with a scratch of a blonde kissing a brunette surrounding with flowers, music notes, hearts, and a gold star.

"Wanna be mine?" Quinn asked, suddenly becoming nervous and watching the brunette intensely.

Staring at the paper heart made of her notebook, Rachel grinned like a fool and nodded her head like crazy.

She pulled the blonde over into a deep kiss and shrieked in glee.

Someone cleaned their throat. "Miss Fabray and Miss Berry, would you like to share with us about your previous conversation that has to be carried on in my class?"

Quinn announced out loud without taking her eyes off the brunette, "I just made Rachel Berry my girlfriend in the class where I fell for her at first sight."

* * *

…_six, vanilla+hand holding=I will always be there for you…_

"IgottheemailfortheauditionforJuilliard." Rachel spoke quickly in high pitch, and it took a moment for Quinn to sink in the meaning of her words. When she did, she pulled the brunette in for a hug and showered her in her congratulation kisses.

"I knew you would make it, Rach!"

But the brunette seemed frozen.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde worriedly.

"I am going to go to New York for the audition." Rachel's face was pale.

Quinn lifted the girl's chin, forcing her to look at her in the eyes, before she took her hands over her heart and whispered tenderly, "You will be great, Rach, and we are going to New York together."

"Promise?" Rachel asked tentatively with huge puppy eyes showing so much vulnerability that was killing Quinn.

"Promise," promised the blonde with a confident smile and a squeeze on her hands.

Quinn was the one who held her hands when she walked into the room, and she was also the one who supported her when she nearly collapsed onto the floor and threatened to throw up after the audition.

Rachel's hands were shaking, but Quinn lightly touched her hands and effectively calmed her down, just like what she did in the backstage when Rachel was about to go on stage to perform the solo in National later and what she did on the stage during their final choir.

One month later, they stared at the white envelope with both fear and expectation.

"Open it, baby." Quinn smiled reassuringly toward the brunette, urging her girlfriend to open the envelope sealing her fate.

Rachel tore the envelope open and read in silence, holding tightly onto Quinn's hand that she knew there would be bruise later, but at that moment she didn't care.

She held her breath until her girlfriend handed her the letter without a word. She failed to read Rachel's blank expression, but her eyes watered up when she read the first line of the letter. "Congratulations…"

"You did it, babe," said Quinn with tears in her eyes, mimic the brunette's, pulling her into a huge.

"We did it," said Rachel through tears on Quinn's shoulder, getting lost in the familiar vanilla warmth radiating from the blonde.

"I am so proud of you," murmured Quinn into her hair.

When they finally pulled apart, Quinn smiled and said, "Rach, I also have news to tell you."

Rachel looked at her with such adorable chestnut eyes, making her lost and safe at the same time.

She took a breath before saying, "I got into Columbia."

She was smothered by the overwhelming embrace, which crushed her ribs. The grin the brunette was wearing was threatening to split her face. Quinn knew she looked like a fool, but she didn't care, because they were fools for each other.

They laughed. They jumped. They kissed. They went crazy, but it was okay, as long as they were crazy for each other.

* * *

…_seven, vanilla+three words=love making…_

At the night of the senior prom, Rachel's dads were cheering and crying when they saw their baby girl wear a tight black dress ended right above her kneels, leaving not much to imagination and making the blonde in bright red dress want to jump her bone the moment she walked downstairs.

"I want a picture with these two love birds!"

Rachel beamed right into the camera, practicing for her future, and Quinn circled her arms around her waist, pulling her back into her front and watching her intensely with love and care instead of looking into the camera with a smile.

Exactly the moment the fresh lighted, Quinn dropped a kiss on the brunette's bare shoulder and whispered into her ear three simple words. "I love you."

In the picture, a petite brunette locked her eyes full of tears with a beautiful blonde, love engraving in their eyes.

They laughed with their friends, occasionally dancing with some of friends maybe for the last time from glee. They didn't drink much, but they got drunk in each other's love confession oozing from their eyes and touch.

When Quinn drove Rachel home, Rachel led her into her bedroom. They at first just sat on the brunette's bed watching movies and talking. Soon, the movies were abandoned. They tangled into each other.

When the temperature started to heat up, Rachel lay back to bed and pulled the blonde on top of her.

Quinn swore her heart stopped beating at that moment. She tucked one losing lock of the brunette behind her ear.

"I love you, too, Quinn, and I want you," whispered Rachel, staring at the girl above her, who was holding her heart and holding her up.

Quinn lost her words. Unable to express her feelings, she leaned down and enveloped the girl of her dream with vanilla kiss, and later vanilla love.

Rachel was engulfed with a fine vanilla bouquet that night, and she found out that the blonde did taste like chocolate cake with vanilla brandy. No pun intended.

* * *

…_eight, vanilla+new york=dreams come true…_

"Guess what I have in my hands?" Rachel hid the key to their apartment in New York in her hands behind her back.

Quinn blinked a few times with a blank face, and then she stepped forward and reached out to tickle the brunette.

Rachel screamed and giggled delightedly, squirming away. "You are cheating!"

Quinn caught her girlfriend's hands and pulled her into a bear hug. "I got you, and that's all the matter."

"We made it, Quinn. Can you believe it? We are in New York!" Rachel shrieked like a kid with her favorite candy.

Quinn smiled at her indulgingly. "Yeah, we did it."

Rachel closed her eyes, lingering in the moment of their happy vanilla bubble.

"Rach?"

"Humm?"

"Of course I believe it, because I believe in you, and you are my belief."

"Quinn?"

"Hum?"

"You are my dreams come true."

* * *

…_nine, vanilla+spoon=home…_

Rachel was holding tightly on the white sheet.

"One person alone…" She murmured with tears and buried her face further into the sheet. "I can only hold tight onto the sheet alone."

Suddenly, a blonde head with tussled hair emerged under the sheet, shoving the brunette down until her back hit the bed like a lion with thick golden mane pounced on a prey.

"Feeling lonely?" The blonde smiled wickedly, licking the brunette's face.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, playfully smacked the blonde on her arm. "I was rehearsing for tomorrow's play."

"I know." Quinn didn't stop suck her ear lobe.

"Quinn!"

"Fine." Quinn huffed, flipping on her back next to Rachel and opening a book from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"I am staying up late with you."

"No, Quinn, you cannot! You have the final tomorrow morning!"

"Nah, I'll be fine. What are you doing?" Quinn watched the brunette get up from bed and moved to kitchen to grab an apple before going back to bed.

"I am too tired to finish the final thesis, so I decided to eat an apple to fulfill my energy," said Rachel with a mouthful apple.

Quinn stared at the brunette for a moment, her face given out no mood, but Quinn suddenly leaned down and bit on Rachel's cheek.

Rachel blushed, as scarlet as the apple in her hand.

"You are the apple of my eyes," whispered the blonde, sucking down her jawline and licking her neck like an ice cream.

"Quinn..." Rachel tilted her head to give the blonde a better angle and moaned.

Quinn pulled back, licking her lips, before she announced with a straight face, "It works."

The blonde looked from the confused brunette to the flush hickey on her neck. "I am not sleepy anymore."

Rachel rolled her eyes, walking over to the study and trying to focus her attention back to the thesis.

"Rach?"

"Hum?"

"Did you know you taste like vanilla?"

An hour later, Rachel collapsed on her desk and sighed, finally finishing her paper.

Quinn got up from the couch and scooping her up in her arms to a kiss, whispering goodnight in her ear and carrying the girl to their bedroom.

When she dropped the girl into their bed and got under the comforter herself, Rachel instinctively snuggled into her body. Quinn smiled and spooned her from behind, dropping a kiss on Rachel's bare shoulder.

"I love you, Rach."

"Love you, too, Q."

* * *

…_ten, vanilla+ring=forever…_

"I don't like you anymore!" Rachel shouted angrily. "Please leave me alone."

Quinn looked at the brunette blankly.

"Why are you still following me?" Rachel's eyes watered.

"Because I like you very much," said Quinn shyly with a cute smile.

Rachel blushed and smacked the blonde. "Quinn, that was not the right line!"

"I know, but I just want you to know that I like you very, very much, and I love you just as much. I want to make you feel loved every day from now on."

Quinn paused and got down on one kneel, pulling out a box from her pocket with a goofy grin matching the brunette's, who covered her mouth with her right hand and tried her best to keep tears at bay.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, would you marry me?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but she was too shocked to speak, so she just nodded fiercely. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Rachel dropped on the same level with Quinn, after the blonde managed to put the perfectly cut ring on her left hand with shaking hand full of nervous sweat, and kissed the daylight out of the blonde.

"Wify?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_You see, fate sometimes says that you are meant to be. It only takes 10 steps to achieve true love after all._

* * *

**A/N: Glee is over, but Faberry is definitely still on!**

**I still love Glee, and I still pay attention to it, so I know the story line, but I have to be honest that I stopped watching it after season three, haha.**

**PS: For those who are still after my other stories, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I swear that I would never ever give up my story. The beginning of this semester is crazy, and the biggest exam is coming, so the school is killing me. I stay at school till 8 in the evening, so I barely have time to finish my homework, not to mention to write. Also, it's so nerve-wracking, since the RD results are coming up!**

**Anyway, this is "Ten Vanilla Recipes of Love", to the love of Faberry, to the love of Glee, and to the love of all of you who still enjoy my story ;D**


End file.
